special intimate moments
by revil lives
Summary: *** ranking is M due to the sexual content - NOT SLASH - you don't that kind of thing then don't read it, simple ***      Chris Redfield can't resist anymore but who is she ... you decide ... votes are in and the result is ...
1. Chris

**PLEASE NOTE THIS IS _M_ RATED FOR SEX - IF YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED DON'T READ**

**Let me be honest here – I don't own anything except the story concept, and I'm broke so suing me won't help and it won't stop me playing in wicked ways with the characters**

**Chris's story - part 1**

Chris Redfield looked at her, lying there hot, sick and vulnerable. She was his to protect, to care for. His deep blue eyes could not help but notice the erect nipples on the rounded breasts, and, as he watched them rise and fall, he knew he would not be able to resist any longer.

Quietly he stood up, unzipping his trousers to make room for the growing mass inside. He switched the lock on the door. Once he was sure that the door was locked and they would not be disturbed he moved back to the sleeping girl.

After watching her breath for what seemed like an age he made his move. He slowly removed his clothes. Naked he eased the sweat soaked shirt from her body and leaned down to suckle on the furthest nipple. It was stiff and solid between his lips; he took it deeper into his mouth and sucked hard. She gave a soft moan and moved slightly. He stopped and looked at her face her eyes were still shut and her breathing was a little faster … maybe … no … maybe not.

He lowered his face down again and his wet mouth engulfed the closest deep rose pink nipple. Sucking deeply at the soft mound he felt the tension leave his body. He seemed to be attached to her breast for hours, vaguely aware of the soft moans, movements and shudders. He raised his head away and gazed at the beautiful young woman before he moved down to her loose tracksuit pants. Carefully he eased his arm under her waist and lifted her surprisingly light body. Releasing the elastic from her skin he rolled the pale grey material down her hips and thighs. For several seconds he stood shocked at the fact she wasn't wearing any knickers and then at the small neat bush of pubic hair. Pulling himself back together he eased the tracksuit pants off her body and lowered her down again.

She was the image he had imagined when he masturbated in his bunk at night. Pale cream skin, hair lying over her shoulders, and, most importantly, absolutely naked and available for what ever he wanted to do … and he wanted to do so much. He'd watched her in the shower and fantasised about those mouth watering breasts in his mouth. He'd watched her masturbate and wanted to be the object of her fantasy; watched her thin fingers invade her body and had to fight the urge to run in and ram himself into her; and he'd watched her play with her breasts, massage lavender oil into them and pull and play with the nipples for hours.

Chris had a thing for breasts; he loved sucking them, nipping them, and playing with them and her breasts were his perfect fantasy. He moved back to his suckling position and took as much of her left breast into his mouth as he could. She moaned softly. Yes, she had a thing for breasts too. Freud would have said it was something to do with him not being breast fed enough as children, or was it too much, but then again Freud had enough of his own problems with sex.

Chris could feel his heart thumping in his chest; each breath seemed to be deeper than the last. It might have been the arousal, it could be the realisation of his fantasy, maybe even the fear that she would wake and try to fight him off, possibly even the knowledge that if Captain Wesker caught him it would be the .end of him in STARS and he love this job.

He moved his right hand down her soft fleshed abdomen and between her thighs. She was hot to the touch, but that was the fever. He'd wanted to make her hot and sticky, but it couldn't be helped now.

He was sure he could taste milk from those globes, sweet tasting and warm, he could have lapped it up all day and all night, but that had to be his imagination, just his desire. He slowly explored the place between those young thighs and worked the tip of his middle finger between those lips gently exploring As his fingers slipped between her fleshy lips he realised that she was wet, as juicy has he had imagined, as he'd hoped.

Chris knew what she liked, he'd watched her often enough, and his fingers searched for her clit. He'd seen her rubbing her self raw trying to bring herself off while sticking one of her little fingers inside her cunt hole. He felt the magical bud and rubbed it softly. It was like turning a key in a lock. Her legs parted and he raised his head to see, before returning to suck the breasts.

His thick fingers, rubbed a little harder and faster and Chris was gratified to realise that she was rotating her hips slightly, pressing herself against his fingers. Easing his fingers down and allowing his thumb to take over the valuable place at the clit.

Chris pushed his finger tip into the vagina and heard a moan. He pushed his finger a little further in and was rewarded with a slight gasp. He looked up into the soft eyes, as a contented smile flickered on the pale lips.

Hot hands reached up shakily pushing his head back down to the breasts. He licked round both nipples, sucking each one more time before moving to the end of the bunk. Climbing onto bed his penis rearing up in front of him. He was about to fuck her. Her eyes had fallen onto the erect and rock hard penis. It had a life of its own, demanding what it wanted, and it wanted it now. It needed to be inside her warm body.

Chris needed to hear her gasp, to hear her grunt, to see the look on her face as he forced his way inside her.

**-o0o-**

**Who is she? You decide.**

**Is it Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers or his own sister Claire Redfield? Vote now – results will be posted on Saturday (23rd August 2010) alone with the next intimate chapter Resident Evil – Those Special Intimate Moments**


	2. result

Well ladies and gentlemen the votes are in – and it was closer than I thought it would be – in total including mails, polled votes and review votes (yes, I realise that some of them may be duplicated, but I won't discount any vote) the results were:

Chris and Jill scored: 11

Chris and Rebecca scored: 1

Chris and Claire scored: 10

So the results is *drum roll* Jill (by one vote) from Claire.

Sorry for the slight delay but I've been rewriting this most of the day and well into Sunday night. I'm still not fully satisfied with it, so I may redo again it later. I'd also like to apologise for the slight problem uploading the story too.

If you have any suggestions or requests please let me know and I'll do what I can (metaphorically speaking), but I don't do slash (normally).

Finally, and just to cover my ass, I don't own anything but a mind that would like to do naughty, naughty things with Chris Redfield's body.

So on with the show, hope you enjoy.

**-o0o- -o0o- -o0o- -o0o- -o0o-**

Chris looked into those trusting, loving eyes and passed on the last chance to just wank himself off over the soft pale belly. He eased his fingers back between the lips of her hot wet cunt and was relieved to see that she raised her hips trying to push against his fingers.

He lowered himself over his best friend and partner; the mushroom tip of this penis going where his fingers had just been and felt her wiggle her hips, she wanted him and she was going to get him. He pushed forward slowly and felt her tightness grabbing hold of him and she whimpered.

"You want me to stop?" He said quietly.

She could feel his thickness stretching her, his body forcing her legs wider, it was hurting her and she still shook her head.

"Are you sure? We can play in different ways. We don't have to …"

"Chris. My lovely Chris. Please. Please. I want you to."

Chris smiled "As long as you're sure." She nodded with a smile, trying to hide the fear and uncertainty.

He pushed a little further and she screwed up her face. Once again he stopped. He didn't want to see her hurt and know he was responsible.

"Are you sure Jill?"

"Yes" she gasped. "Please Chris. I really want to."

Pushing in further he hit it. The little blocker that said he was about to take his best friends virginity. He didn't understand why he was surprised; maybe he thought that she'd given it to someone else. She was a virgin and he was to have the honour of bursting that cherry. Doubt crossed his mind again.

"Jill we really don't have to."

"I want it. Please. Chris. It's what I've dreamed about. I saved it for you."

He smiled at her, and as gently as he could pushed in again. She gasped as he pushed against the thick membrane inside her. He pulled out a little, the tightness trying to hold him in. He leaned forward, holding his weight off her, then after a few moments he thrust forward again.

They both felt that tiny membrane resist one more time. Claire felt Chris move out of her slightly and then he thrust again, once again the, for a fraction of a second it resisted, then it gave way. Jill gasped at the sudden stabbing pain and the fact that Chris had suddenly gone so much deeper than he had been. Breach accomplished he looked at the beautiful young face, and saw tears running her face.

"The worst is over now, baby."

She smiled up at him and he began the slow long deep thrusts in and out of her newly corrupted body. She gasped again as he began to move. Her cunt could feel him - every contour of his prick moving in and out, the large head thumping against the gates of her womb, the walls of her tunnel could feel his hardness, the veins and form of skin as it moved inside her.

Gazing at his face she saw him fight the animal lust that would have torn her apart, that would have turned this loving moment into an experience of pain and she knew why she loved him.

His face lowered and he kissed her again, their lips brushing across each other as he moved over her, his solid muscular body against her silky skin. Jill was amazed at how her body could pick up every detail of his, the hairs on his arms against her side; those on his legs rubbing against the fleshy inside her thighs; his stomach against hers; his lips touching hers. He started to slow his pace and she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"You're so beautiful." He sounded amazed at his discovery like a child that's just seen their first rainbow. Smiling she reached up and moved her hand lightly across his ribs and down his side. His head lowered again to kiss her but stopped just short and raised himself up with a questioning tilt of his head at the look on her face.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." She said looking away.

"Jill, please." He was really concerned. Worried. She looked back at him.

"It's silly." She said, like a child caught giggling in church.

"Jill?" A smile flickered uncertainly across his face.

"It's just …" she faltered. Chris started to withdraw and she reached up with both hands and held his face. "It's just I always wondered why you did all those press ups, and I guess now I know why."

Chris looked at the way he was positioned over her and laughed, she was right it looked like he was doing press ups. His arms holding his weight off her softness. He lowered his had down to hers.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed her deeply before she could speak.

He started to move again, slowly, deeply fucking her; he was building speed and depth with every stroke. All Jill could do was hang on for the ride, she tried to pace her breathing, inhaling when he was pulling back and exhaling when he was thrusting. It gave her a dizzying panting feeling. She saw he eyes screwed up in concentration and knew he was holding back. She knew what he wanted and suddenly realised that she had the power over him to give permission or not.

Then she felt it, rising up inside her. The world began to get fuzzy and her body twitched uncontrollably. She had no control as her first ever true orgasm hit she bit back the scream that would have attracted unwanted attention. Suddenly she heard a voice, and it took her several seconds before she realised it was her own.

"More … please … *gasp* … Chris … harder … don't ... stop … *gasp* … ever … please."

And it was harder. Harder, faster, deeper and her orgasm began to rise again. She saw the animal lust take over and his gentleness was gone. He was pulling her to him, ramming in harder and harder, faster and faster. Her body began to shake with the force of his fucking and her orgasm. She couldn't even think, her body and mind were completely disconnected and her body was in soul control.

He pumped into her as his penis began to twitch and fire its hot sticky load inside her. He thrust one last time deeper than before. With a sigh of contentment he rolled them both to their sides.

He was still inside her, swollen from the sex that had just taken them both, sticky and full of his cum she was content with her lover.

"What does it feel like to have my cock up inside you?"

He was still hard, and wider than before; and she was stretched round him.

"Hmmmm" Was the only answer he got. She couldn't move.

She looked at his face and saw the loving eyes gazing down on her.

"How does it feel to be inside me?" she said with a smile.

It was hot inside her. He could feel her pulsing around him, throbbing.

"Hmmmm" he said and there was a contented cat-got-the-cream smile on his face.

He wrapped his arm around her and she watched as his eyes closed, before drifting to sleep herself. Neither of them noticing the security camera in the corner of the room with its continuous red light.

**-o0o- -o0o- -o0o- -o0o- -o0o-**

I'm not sure whether to continue with this story and see who's been watching, have them go at it again or to do a Claire version since the vote was so close.

Let me know what you think.


End file.
